Timeline C-88
Timeline C-88 is a series of events spanning from Late 1212DE to Early 1213DE involving the first contact with the Cyperians and the UNE. First Contact With the UNE The first contact event occurred when Captian 3rd degree Redillia Shaw of the Gauss Dominion Expeditionary Corps ascended a dimensional axis not normally travelled due to a collapse drive malfunction. Through it she discovered an unknown planet and a Ci named BlackWing was on the surface through her scans. She would be informed that the Cyperians were an extremely powerful species of higher dimensional beings which made contact with less developed races and incorporated them into their federation, and that the Gauss Dominion had been selected to make contact with an alternate timeline version of Earth; one which had already been introduced to the Cyperians for some time thus greatly accelerating their technological and societal development. Redillia Shaw, a Mediocine worker caste named Efar, and A Sacodias avatar would tour Earth's space craft finding them visually very similar to modern day real world space craft but upgraded with Cyperian technology. They would be invited to a diplomatic dinner onboard the earth's expeditionary fleet flagship, Captianed by Admiral Fredric Coal. Sacodias would signal for a high council member to meet with the people of earth. Mateon Voss arrived, extremely intrigued by having met a species almost identical to Farrians. The group would undergo preliminary diplomatory talks before adjourning for the evening. Tousec Is Selected Blackwing would proceed to enact the Cyperian custom of selecting a representative from the native culture of the newly contacted civilization. In the case of the Gauss Dominion it happened to be a half-farrian, half-katharian named Tousec Talescami. Intially his arrival would cause a great disturbance causing several KR1 Units to rush to his position. Blackwing would take Tousec to Bifrost station, where the ships of the earth and dominion fleet were presently holding. Blackwing would proceed to provide Tousec with a form of the Cyperian's reality warping technology based powers, which he would promptly use to construct his own private universe in which could experience massive degrees of time dilation, in order to mediate on his predicament and new state in life. Touring the Gauss Dominion Because of the presence of a rule called the Vindication Protocol, established due to the threats of the Courdeel and New Ascendancy. Admiral Fredric Coal placed a request to tour a GDAN warship as he felt that a nation's military was often a representation of their culture and technological achievement. Seeing as it was a first contact scenario, Garo Tarongori arrived to personally greet this new civilization and its members. As such a Transgressor-class battle cruiser was brought up for him to tour. The crew were shown the bridge, and offered the opportunity to fly P-7 Fighters as well as meeting with members of the corps Rohi Taurel and Archimarus Tabicharius De’shellano Gii. Touring Cyperia A week later, a party from the Dominion were invited to tour Zeminal Prime; the capital city of Cyperia. The group, which consisted of Rohi Taurel, Archimarus, Mateon, and Sacodias avatar would travel aboard a Spirit-Class Corvette which was transported to Cyperia with the assistance of BlackWing. The group would split up and learn about the various aspects of Cyperian culture. With the Sacodias avatar traveling to meet an advanced alien civilization known as the Alkazar who were the first civilization the Cyperians brought into their federation. After assisting them in testing a device which allowed beings to perceive higher dimensions easily; something he was a very unique data point for due to his collective consciousness, the group got word of a sting operation that was attempting to capture the diplomats involved in the tour. Earth driver and special agent Sharline was tasked with driving them along a Zeminal highway to escape the trap. During the Chase, the Sacodias Avatar reliqunished its control to Harpidius during the chase in order to access advanced combat routines, and the GR17 Unit sacrified itself to ensure the safety of the organic diplomats. However, Sharline was ambushed by a group Oomboka. However before death, the Harpidius avatar had issued a distress call that ordered Rohi Taruel to arrive at their location. Rohi managed to hold off the combined Oomboka long enough for Sharline to create an EMP which fried all of their nanites. They would be informed that at least one of the men responsible was apprehended; a former russian spec ops agent by the name of Dimitri Vladimovich. Galactic Admiral Sulumai Luss would arrive to investigate the situation and be tasked with interrogating Dimitri and attempting to figure out how the terrorists had managed to break into cyperia and what their mission objectives were. Luss, using her precognitive abilities determined that a conventional interrogation would be unsuccessful and rather decided to attempt to trick Dimitri into believing that a group of men involved in the heist had managed to destroy Cyperia. With the help of the Alkazar and their technology and some animus pilots she created an incredibly complex and convincing ruse that Cyperia had been destroyed by a terrorist who had damaged the active supports causing the city to collapse into a hyper massive black hole, whereupon she 'fled' to the Tranquility-Class Carrier that was presently stationed in the Terabi Cluster on the border of Dominion and Hoytachian Space. The Battle of the Terabi Cluster The Ruse proving semi-successful it was then revealed that Dimitri was framed for crimes against the Russian government, but hidden evidence that proved his innocence in a remote part of Russia, and then going on to reveal that he had intentionally gotten himself captured in order to escape capture and have an opportunity to start over. The Russian fleet would arrive in an effort to resolve the situation. However, it was promptly revealed that a majority of the fleet was under the control of corrupt individuals who wanted to initiate war with the Cyperians and prevent Dimitri from proving his innocence and therefore their corruption.